Never Say Goodbye
by adam333
Summary: This is an OC Fanfic that starts right at the end of Season 3. At first, it will be fashioned as a season, but will soon switch to a nonepisode format. It focuses on the aftermath of The Graduates, and how life continues afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Season 4 – Episode 1: The Second Chance

The show picks up right where we left off. The camera pans over the scene of the accident, and focuses in on Ryan holding Marissa in his arms. Ryan starts losing hope, and continues to plead for her to come back.

"Marissa, don't leave. You know I can't go on without you. I've always been there for you, and I need you to stay here with me!"

A tear drops down Ryan's cheek, and he chokes out, "I Love You." Just as he finishes, sirens start to blare, and lights start to flash. Ryan looks up to see a fire engine, an ambulance, and a police cruiser whip around the corner and all pull to the scene.

"Put out the fire," screamed one of the firefighters. A crew of EMTs rush over to attend to both Marissa and Ryan.

"There's a faint pulse, but we've gotta get her help. It's lucky you were able to get her out of the car, and that you're both alive after you were forced off."

"How'd you know we were forced off that cliff up there?" ponders Ryan. Ryan was sure there was no one else on the road, and that both he and Marissa's cell phones were toasted.

"We got a call from Kevin Volchok's little girlfriend. Apparently, in a drunken rage, he threw her out of the car after she called 911 to tell us about the accident. Radio says he put his car into a lightpole right outside of the Newport Beach PD. He's in custody, and his friend was brought to safety," the EMT replied, as his crew lifted Marissa. "We need to get her to a hospital ASAP. We're gonna have to take you to so we can check you out. You can ride in the ambulance as well. We have a phone for you to contact your families."

Ryan gets into the ambulance and dials their cell phone as they rush away.

END SCENE, ROLL CREDITS.

The scene picks up at the Cohen house. Seth and Summer are sitting together.

"Cohen, what are you going to do until January?" Summer asked as she was looking over his RISD materials.

"Eh, you know, continue on the comic book, supervise what happens in the house, beg and plead for my own car" Seth said. As he kept going, Summer got increasingly irritated. "And of course start earning my frequent flyer miles to get a taste of everything Rhode Island has to offer."

Seth saved himself, and Summer went in for a quick kiss, and as they continued, Sandy walks in. Seth and Summer pull away, and Seth turns to Sandy.

"Haven't we learned to knock. I could've been naked Dad." Seth waited for his father's usual quick laugh, but is surprised to see his Dad so stoic.

"Ryan just called," Sandy said, in a very monotone voice, showing a lack of emotion. "He and Marissa were ran off the road right outside of town. They're on their way to the hospital." Sandy looked as if he were about to pass out, and sat down on Seth's desk chair.

"But Mr. Cohen, they're going to be alright…right?" asked Summer, who suddenly appeared very pale and sick.

Sandy looked over with a world of hurt. "There's a chance that Marissa won't make it. She's barely holding on as we speak." Seth instantly brought Summer into her arms. "Me and Kirsten will be in the car," Sandy said as he left the room. Seth and Summer followed right after. Seth whispers to Summer "Everything is going to be alright."

The scene moves to the Oceanview Hospital. Ryan is sitting looking in at Marissa from the window, in his usual no-emotion stance. At the same time, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Julie, Caitlin, and Neil rush in. Sandy is holding Kirsten, while Seth is doing the same with Summer, as Julie rushes ahead of the group. Julie takes one look in, lets out a scream, and passes out. She falls forward, and knocks her head off the ground.

Sandy yells out, "Oh my god." They all rush over, just as two nurses come over and pick her up. She doesn't respond. The nurses get her onto a stretcher.

"That was a brutal call. I NEED A DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY. We need to take her in for tests." The nurses took Julie into the triage. As Neil walks with the nurses, everyone shifts back into Marissa's room. Kirsten comes over and gives Ryan a big hug, and he turns to everyone.

"The doctors were able to stabilize her, but they have been trying to determine what else they can do," Ryan stated, still with no emotion. "They don't know how long they have to figure it out." Just as he finished talking, Summer crashed into Seth's arms, and started balling. Kirsten drew Ryan closer, as she started to ball.

Sandy walked over to them. "I'm gonna go get us all some coffee, it might be a long night."

Ryan looked to Kirsten, Seth, and Summer. "I didn't even get to tell her what she meant to me. And now…I might not get the chance." Ryan sunk down into a chair, and looked dazed and confused. Seth came and sat next to him. He put his arm around him, and Ryan just continued to look like he was in a world of hurt.

The scene shifts to Caitlin. She's sitting at a payphone in the hospital lobby. She has clearly been crying, and we cut in to hear her say, "I don't care what you have to do, but you have to get here before it's too late." She hangs up the phone, and breaks down in tears.

Sandy returns with coffees, and everyone is sitting in the way-too-familiar waiting room. Everyone takes a coffee, but continues to be trance-like. Just as Ryan walked out of the room, Neil came back, and sat next to Summer.

"Julie suffered a concussion when she hit the ground. She's unconscious, but they believe that she'll pull through soon. How is Marissa?" Neil sat down and pulled his daughter closer, who now to looked just like Ryan.

"She's stable, but the doctors are trying to determine what they can do," replied Kirsten, who was nestled with Sandy. Caitlin returned back into the room, and sat with the group.

Ryan is shown watching in again at Marissa. He flashes back to the moment he first saw her, the last night in the model home, catilion, the ferris wheel, their dance at Julie and Caleb's wedding, their night in the mall, their night on the beach, and then to the events of the evening before. He is brought back to reality by a doctor touching his shoulder.

"Hi, are you Ryan Atwood?" Ryan gives a nod. "I'm Dr. Rivera, and we have discovered that Marissa is internally bleeding as a result of the accident, and we have fixed her head wounds. We do, however, have to go in and stop the bleeding." Ryan fell out of a daze, and blurted out "What are her chances?"

"I believe that we have a good chance at fixing her up. She's still unconscious, but she should be able to come around. I do however, have to have her paperwork filled out. Is her guardian here?"

Ryan looked worried. "Yes, her mother's here, but she passed out before. As far as I know, she's somewhere unconscious. The doctor's face slightly frowned.

"Mt. Atwood, without consent, legally, I cannot admit Marissa Cooper for surgery. Ryan suddenly blew up.

"Doctor Rivera, WE NEED TO SAVE HER! This girl means more to me than ANYTHING. And you're going to tell me that she needs consent for you to perform this surgery." Ryan looked as if he were ready to knock out the doctor.

"Mr. Atwood, please restrain yourself.

"Let me get my family." Ryan stalked off with the doctor, and brought him into the waiting room. The doctor explained the situation, and Sandy stood up.

"Dr. Rivera, isn't there anything you can do? You've admitted that we are in a fight against time, so why make this delay?" Everyone sat at attention.

"There are no papers filed for consent to perform surgery. I have everything prepared, I just need consent, and her guardian is currently out of touch. You have to understand, fixing internal bleeding is a very risky surgery, with a very small success rate." Everyone looked down. Dr. Roberts chimed in.

"Victor, this is a matter of life or death. You know you need to do what is best for this patient. There has to be something we can do. I am Miss Cooper-Nichol's fiancée. Can't I be provided with the power of consent due to her current state?" Ryan looked hopeful. Dr. Rivera looked pained.

"Neil, trust me, I wish I could, but by the time I could get that cleared, it could be too late. All we can hope for right now is Miss Cooper-Nichol to come through to give us consent." As Dr. Rivera was about to continue, a familiar voice ran in, winded, and everyone turned.

"Does this girl's father have any say in consent?" yelled Jimmy Cooper. Caitlin ran over and jumped into his arms.

"DAD!" Everyone looked relieved as Jimmy took the forms. Jimmy continued to give hugs, and everyone looked suddenly hopeful.

"Caitlin called me from a payphone. I was waiting at the airport to surprise Marissa. I got here as quick as I could. Where is Julz?"

"Julie passed out when she saw Marissa. It was too overwhelming for her. She's unconscious," explained Neil. Dr. Rivera checked the forms.

"I'm going to get the crew to prep for surgery, and to prepare Marissa. Mr. Cooper, would you like to go see your daughter?" Jimmy looked worried, and followed the doctor. Ryan followed back to the window.

Jimmy went in, and kissed his eldest daughter, and came out. He went to Dr. Rivera. "Doc, would it be alright if Ryan went in quick. I know he'd like to see her before she goes in."

"Well, normally we're supposed to keep the room for family only, but I will allow it." Ryan looked grateful, and replied, "Thank you Dr. Rivera. Sorry about before," and Ryan walked into the room.

It pained him to see Marissa so helpless, as they prepared here. He held back tears, and was able to say "Don't leave me like this Marissa. I'm a wreck without you. I will love you always…Forever and a day Marissa." He bent down, and gave her a peck on the lips, and walked out.

Ryan and everyone sat in the window as they watched the doctors wheel Marissa out. They retreated into the waiting room, and sat together, praying, hoping for good news.

The scene focuses on Julie being wheeled in after her concussion. She was aware, and immediately shot up from the wheelchair. She ran over to Ryan, and gave him a hug.

"How is she, Ryan?" Ryan was understanding, but was a little shocked, seeing as how Julie Cooper-Nichol wasn't always his biggest fan.

"She's in surgery now. The doctors need to fix her internal bleeding, and they said there's hope. All we can do it wait and hope." Julie turned to Jimmy, and went over and gave him a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright Julz, she's gonna be alright."

The scene switched over to the operating room. Dr. Rivera is shown internally sewing some of the internal wounds. He seems to fix the internal wounds, and is just finishing up thesurgery. Everything seems to be going routine, until Marissa's heart rate drops rapidly.

"We're losing her" yelled one of the doctors.

"Baker, get ready for manual CPR. White, charge the defib to 200."

As everyone was prepping, the deadly piercing sound of a flatline is heard.

"WE'RE NOT LOSING HER!" screamed Dr. Rivera. "Gimme the paddles! CLEAR!"

The scene cuts back into the room, hours later, where everyone is still alert, and waiting. Ryan is shown, and he is still gazing, flashing back to when he first met Marissa.

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Whoever you want me to be," he replied._

In his mind he thought, "I just want to be the one for you." He was praying, "Just give her another chance. Hell, just give me a second chance, to be the one who loves her."

Dr. Rivera walked into the waiting room. Everyone jumped up in their seats.

"We had a very successful surgery. After we were finishing up, we lost her." Everyone seemed to start to cry, but he continued. "But, it seems Marissa was given a second chance. We brought her back. She should be fine."

Everyone looked relieved, and there were hugs all around. Ryan, a man usually known for his stoic expressions and half-smiles, but finally we see the biggest smile he's ever given.

"She's out of it right now, and really needs rest, just as you do. You're welcome to stay here though."

No one showed any sign of anything, but one by one, went in to see her. Finally, after everyone had been in, Ryan went in last. He walked in slowly, and took her hand.

"Now that I've got my second chance, I will do anything so that we can be together again." Marissa sat still, and he continued to hold her hand. He looked up to the sky, and said,

"Thank You."

He felt a slight movement on his hand, and quickly looked down. Marissa lips moved barely, and barely audibly, replied,

"I Love You, Ryan."

Stay tuned for scenes from the next OC.

Music for this episode:

"Hallelujah" – Imogen Heap

"Ever the Same" – Rob Thomas

"Always" – Bon Jovi

"I'll Be" – Edwin McCain

(These are just songs I could see fitting in through this episode. I'll continue to use this.)


	2. Chapter 2

OC Season 4 – Episode 2: The Recooperation

Previously on The OC: An ambulance rescued Marissa after being called by Volchok's passenger. Everyone came to the hospital when Ryan alerted them, and Julie passed out and had a severe concussion. The Doctors needed consent papers, and since Julie was out cold, they were running out of time to save Marissa, until Jimmy came to the rescue. The operation was successful, but the doctors almost lost Marissa when they were finishing up, but they were able to revive her. Everyone went in to visit her, and when Ryan said Thank You, she replied with an I Love You.

The scene opens up at the hospital. Marissa is seen in a hospital bed, having regained her color, and looking more joyful. There were flowers all over the room, and reruns of The Valley on the TV. Marissa looked content, staring out the window when her father walked in.

"Hey Kiddo," he said. He looked happy to see her better, and seemed in better spirits than before. She looked visibly happier that he was around.

"Hey Dad."

"Feeling any better today?" She replied with a nod. "Doctors say that you should only have to be in here for another day. They say you've made a full recovery. And I knew you would, kiddo." Marissa flashed her father her usual cheerful smile. She always felt more comfortable around her father than her mother, which was no secret to anyone.

"That's great, Dad. But I've been in here for a week. Whatever happened with the boat? It was supposed to leave on Tuesday." Jimmy responded with a slightly more serious face.

"I decided to give up the captaincy of that yacht. It was not a hard decision to make. I knew that I needed to make the right decision for my family, even if we're not complete anymore. That's why I stopped down here today." Marissa looked a little confused. "I've decided to work back in Hawaii over the summer at the port, doing some managerial things there." Marissa looked very happy, as she didn't want her Dad to wait around here for her. She enjoyed him being happy.

"That's great, Dad."

"But, I wanted to ask you that at the end of the summer, I'll be taking over as captain for Carnival Cruises. I'll be doing a 4 month journey on the Baja California cruise. Starts in San Francisco, and stops at Catalina Island, San Diego, and Ensenada. It goes from Mondays to Fridays. I wanted to know if you'd join me on the ship. I know it's not as extravagant as the Greek Islands, but I know you want some time before you decide what to do with the rest of your life." Marissa smiled again.

"That sounds great, Dad. I mean, I'll get to spend the summer with everyone, and not have to leave right away. Thank you, Dad!" Jimmy came over and they embraced.

"I'm gonna get going, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Dad." Jimmy left, and Marissa looked thrilled.

Opening Credits roll.

The scene picks up in the pool house. Ryan is lying around, as Seth enters through the door.

"Hey man." Ryan sat up as he realized that Seth was entering.

"Hey"

"Nice, one-word sentences. Great, so, are things back to normal?" Ryan glared at Seth as he had forgotten the events of the past week.

"Well, Marissa is still in the hospital. You can take that as a sign of things being different."

"Ryan, man, I meant you and Marissa, me and Summer. All back to normal, after Johnny and everything, it's back to the same." Ryan again gave Seth that all-so-familiar stare. It seemed that Seth was again hoping for everything to be back to normal. As much as he wanted he and Summer to have the best relationship ever, he strived for just as much for Ryan and Marissa, and Ryan knew it.

"Seth, just because of what happened doesn't mean that me and Marissa are together now. Yes, it made me realize how much she means to me, and how much I care for her, but it didn't drive us together. I'm not sure how it's going to be. But, for all we know, she's still going to be going to Hawaii for a year. So Seth, all I can say is I don't know what's going to happen between us."

"OK. I get it. Bad subject. I'm gonna head over to Summer's. Wanna come with?"

"As much as that sounds exhilarating," Ryan said sarcastically, "I think I'll pass."

"OK man, but I don't want you just sitting around waiting for Marissa to come home."

Seth leaves the room, and Ryan just lies back down.

The scene opens up again at the hospital. Julie, Jimmy, and Caitlin are at the hospital filling out the discharge papers, and Marissa is with them, happy to be done with the hospital. She's happy to see her family all together. It took her awhile to remember the last time they were happily together. Ever since the divorce, it had never really been a happy occasion for anyone. The orderly looked over all the forms.

"Everything looks alright Mr. Cooper. She's free to go." Marissa gave a big smile.

"Thank you so much for everything," she said. It felt so good to try to get things back to normal, and to get back home. The family left together. They got out, and saw Jimmy's rental car, and Julie's BMW that Neil had gotten her as an engagement gift.

"I'm gonna have to get going kiddo. I wish I had the time to stick around, but I have to get back. But I'll be seeing you soon, right?" Jimmy smiled, and Marissa did as well. Julie on the other hand, looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Jimmy?" Obviously, she'd been left out on the new plan.

"Dad asked me to come with him in August on a cruise ship. It's only for four months, and I'll be much closer. It'll give me more time to decide what I want to do with my life." Julie now looked irritated.

"And how come no one asked me about this. Come on Jimmy, I need to be involved with this decision process."

"No you don't mom, Marissa fired back. You were perfectly fine with me going for one year, what's wrong with a few months?" Marissa looked hurt. Her family had gotten along so well, but now it seemed things were back to normal. The fighting had begun.

"Marissa, that was before everything that happened, before I thought I had lost you. I was so scared, honey." Julie tried to look worried, and went to hug her, but Marissa turned away.

"You have to learn to let me go sometime, Mom. I'm supposed to be heading to college. I don't care what you have to say. I'm going with Dad, I've decided." Marissa went and hugged her dad, gave him a quick kiss, and got into the car without question. Julie sneered at Jimmy.

"Goodbye James, come on Caitlin." Julie got into the driver's seat.

"Bye, Dad," Caitlin said quick, and gave him a kiss and got into the car. Jimmy went into his car, and Julie pulled away fast.

The scene switches to the Cohen kitchen. Kirsten is sitting around, drinking a coffee, and looking over the newspaper. Sandy walks in and gives Kirsten a morning kiss. And starts preparing a bagel.

"Morning Ryan," Sandy and Kirsten said, as Ryan walked in and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Everything alright?" Kirsten seemed worried. Ryan never really came in and never said anything before coffee.

"Sorry, it's been a long night. I've been thinking about a lot." Kirsten and Sandy seemed to understand. Everyone knew that Marissa would be home today, and Ryan would see what she was planning on doing. What he didn't want to tell them was he was up most of the night just thinking about what he would do. He knew what he said that night, and he knew he meant it, but he just couldn't decide how he was going to go about telling her. He knew she was probably going to go away to the Greek Islands, and he'd have a whole year without her. He knew that couldn't happen.

"If there's anything we can do for you, let us know, Ryan," said Sandy. He knew that Ryan knew they were always there for him, but he also knew that in the three years they'd known Ryan, he wasn't always the easiest person to read, or help, because he rarely asked for it.

"I think I'm just going to head over to see how Marissa's feeling. I'll see you later." Ryan left the house, as Sandy looks at the clock.

"And I better get going too, or I'll be late for my first day on the job. See you honey." Sandy rushed out of the house, and Kirsten cleaned up what was left behind from the two. Frankly, she was tired of being all alone at the house most of the time, and feared she needed something to do because the boys were heading off to college.

The scene switches over to the Roberts household. Julie and Neil are sitting on the patio, Julie obviously stressed out as she's made a tall gin and tonic that she's nursing. Caitlin is in the pool, lounging in a pool float, soaking up the sun, trying her hardest to make herself a Newpsie-In-Training. Julie has finished the first drink, and is quickly going back for seconds.

"Neil, I can't believe this. First, I almost lose her, and now, she's going again. I can't understand it.

"Julie, she was just about to leave, and she's leaving for less time. I know that we've been through a lot, but she has to make the right decision for her. You were fine with it last week, why the sudden change of heart?" He looked concerned. He is still learning to decide how to deal with Julie Cooper. He knows things are hard for her, but he is there to understand her. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that it was Jimmy who was able to 'save her'?" He instantly regretted asking her when he saw the expression on her face.

"Absolutely not," she fired back. "I couldn't stand the sight of her hurt like that. Neil, once before I saw my daughter almost dead, and it killed me. Like I told her, all I've done was for her, and I don't want to face the fact of seeing her like that again. I can't help that I try to do my best to protect my daughter the best I can, no matter what happens to her!" Just as she finished, Ryan walked up to the patio. He and Julie never had the best relationship, even though it has gotten better, but he doesn't forget the times when she blamed him for her actions in Tijuana, and the time she threatened him to never speak to her daughter ever again.

"I went to the front," he said cautiously. "No one answered, and I heard you all around here. I came to see Marissa." Julie calmed down a bit, and sat down with her drink. Neil smiled when he saw Ryan.

"Hello Ryan. Marissa's upstairs. You're welcome to go in." Julie looked over.

"Absolutely Ryan, make yourself at home." He looked suspiciously at her, because he never expected a warm reception from Julie considering what he had overheard on his way into the backyard. Nevertheless, he continued into the house.

The scene shifts to Marissa's room, where Summer and her are talking.

"I'm just thrilled you get to stick around Coop. We now have the opportunity to have the best summer ever. I mean, it seems like every summer there's something. There was the summer without Seth and Ryan, and the summer where you were tried on assault, but everything's coming back to normal. I mean I'm back to normal with Seth, you're back to normal with Ryan. Everything's going excellent!" Just as she finished, Marissa shot a look towards her.

"What makes you say things are back to normal with Ryan?" Marissa knew that she would here about this, but still wanted to hear Summer's reasoning. She knew she always spelled it out better for her.

"Well, I mean, come on. Ryan was devastated, and you two were getting along so well. And you told him that you loved him, when you woke up, and you know he's been thinking about it. It's only a matter of time before he comes here to sweep you off your feet." Just as she finished, and Marissa gave a chuckle, enter Ryan.

"RYAN," proclaimed Summer. "So nice to see you. Well, I'm gonna let you two alone and go see what little Coop's up to. Bye!" Summer exits the room and suddenly it makes for an awkward conversation.

"Hey," says Marissa, softly.

"Hey. I'm so glad you're better, and finally out of the hospital, Marissa." Ryan looked comfortable for the first time in what seems like forever.

"I know. I feel better to be out of there too, believe me. It's been a rough week Ryan, and I know you've been through a lot. I want to apologize."

"Don't, Marissa. There's no need to." He suddenly looked very serious. "I know that it was a very trying time, for both of us, and I'm just happy you're here right now." Marissa seemed very happy to hear this, and got up and gave him a hug.

"Now, Marissa, I know that things might be different after everything, and I think that there are a lot of things that we need to talk about. I think it's clear that you mean more to me than anything Marissa, and the other day I thought I was going to lose you forever." Marissa clearly looked happy at what Ryan had said. For the past few weeks, she felt that she was falling back in love with him. She realized that after everything with Johnny, Ryan was always there for her, and she wished she was with him instead of falling the downward spiral known as Volchok.

"Ryan, I'm happy I have this chance. I've realized that I made a mistake, and I need to apologize for that. For the past few months, I took you for granted, and that may have been my biggest mistake if I hadn't had another chance. And I just want you to know, that I love you Ryan Atwood…" Marissa stared straight into his eyes, waiting for a reaction. Ryan stared back, knowing that this moment was what he feared staying up late the past few nights. He had to say exactly what was right.

"Marissa, I'm going to say what I've come up with the past couple days. There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you, and I'll do whatever I can to keep us together, but not right now. I think we need time, everyone needs this time to recuperate from what happened." Ryan looked into her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"Ryan, I don't know." It hurt him to hear her indecision. "I'm going with my Dad in August on a yacht. I have the summer, but then I'll be gone for 4 months. But I think we can make things work, eventually, just like you said."

The two smiled at each other, went in for the usual kiss, but stopped awkwardly, and finally hugged. They broke away, smiling, and Ryan finally said, "I'm so happy we had this talk," realizing that he would finally get some sleep and be able to re'cooper'ate from the past nights without sleep.

Credits roll.

Music List:

"Good" – Better than Ezra

"Californication" - Red Hot Chili Peppers

"Time" – Hootie and the Blowfish

"Back 2 Good" – Matchbox 20


	3. Chapter 3

The OC Season 4 – Episode 3: The Sweetest Summer

The scene picks up at the beach. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer are all hanging out, just having finished a game of two on two beach volleyball. In typical OC fashion, we finally flash-forward to the end of the summer, because somehow we never see what happens during summer in the OC.

"I still can't believe how close this game was," Seth said. He was acting like he was beat after a hard game, but clearly didn't look that tired. Summer went around and smacked him.

"Cohen, we lost 21-7, and I was the one doing all the work." Summer always liked to bother Seth after sporting events because she knew that it bothered him, and she enjoyed teasing him. She always thought it was cute when Seth tried to defend himself. Just as he was about to, Marissa interrupted.

"Guys, can you believe that the summer is almost over. I mean, next week, we have to say goodbye again," said Marissa. Everyone suddenly stopped their laughing, thinking to the last time they were saying their goodbyes. It had affected each of them in their own way, and they weren't quite ready to do it again after the amazing summer they'd had. It seems like each summer they had not been able to spend it without worrying about something. For the first time, they'd spent summer together, the four of them. Even though Ryan and Marissa weren't dating, they practically were.

"Well, it'll be me saying goodbye to all of you," proclaimed Seth. He kind of regretted everything he'd done, regarding Brown, but was happy he'd be joining Summer in Rhode Island in January. He was getting scared of saying goodbye to her. Although they were only broken up for a few months, and she ignored him for the first 16 years of his life, he had grown so close to her, and didn't know how the goodbye would affect him.

"Ahh, Cohen, you'll be there before you know it. Besides, I know you'll be raking up some of those frequent flyer miles," Summer said. She knew that she was going to miss Seth, and wasn't sure how she would make it through first semester. She only went through a few weeks where she thought she wouldn't be with Seth in Rhode Island, and they were very tough weeks.

"Well, it's not like things are going to change forever," Ryan added, as they sat down at their towels. Ryan seemed to be the only one who thought that nothing would change. He thought that even though Marissa would be traveling, Summer would be cross-country, and he would be in Berkeley, that everything would still stay the same between them.

Just as they were settled by their towels, Taylor came up.

"Hey everyone!" Taylor had continued to stay close to the Core 4 throughout the summer. She seemed to settle down, and wasn't affected by her mother so much. After getting in legal troubles over providing Reggie Bush's family with a home in Southern California, her Mom stopped forcing her to try to be just like her. She was still the Taylor everyone was used to, but wasn't as uptight as usual. Even her and Marissa had managed to become pretty good friends.

"I was just about to take a dip in the ocean. Wanna join?"

"Absolutely," answered Seth. Everyone got up and ran into the water, and playfully started to splash each other. Everyone was happy to be together, and you could definitely see that they were truly going to miss one another. Ryan and Marissa could be perceived to be a couple by an outsider, but everyone knew they were still taking it slow. They knew that they would be apart for a long time, and after everything they had been through as a couple before, they wanted to make sure their relationship was rock-solid before they committed to anything.

The scene switches over to the Newport Public Defender's Office. We can see that Sandy has just started moving into his corner office. There were boxes spread out all over the place as he was just moving into this office. Tara, a recent college graduate with blonde hair walked in carrying some files.

"I've got a few of your first files, Mr. Cohen," she said cheerfully. She seemed genuinely happy at her job, and found Sandy a much better boss than her last appointed PD.

"Thanks Tara. Are you always so nice?" He smiled when he said it.

"Oh, Mr. Cohen, trust me, anyone's better than my last boss."

"Call me Sandy. And I'm sorry about your last boss. I just hope that I'm just not the next best thing after your boss."

"Trust me, you're great," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna get going though. I'll be back soon." She left the office, and Sandy went to examine his files.

The scene switched to the Harbor School. It was registration, and Julie and Caitlin were there waiting to see about her tests and such. Dr. Kim made her way into her office.

"Well, Caitlin, everything looks great on your tests, you had adequate grades on your transcript, but unfortunately, your discipline record concerns me. It seems you got yourself into trouble at your previous school. It's nothing to deny you admission, but it's something we have to be concerned with. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. Following in your sister's footsteps will be hard to do, Marissa was quite the student here at Harbor." Caitlin looked happy, and Julie pleased that she had another daughter into Harbor. She was just happy to give her children the best opportunities ever.

"Thank you, Dr. Kim. I promise to try to be just as good as my sister was, but maybe not go through a period where I don't go here." She flashed a smile.

"Well, that's…good to hear. I'm going to get an academic counselor, and they can help you with your schedule. Welcome to the Harbol School, Caitlin."

Caitlin and Julie left the office, and Caitlin was seen with a gleam in her eye. She was finally where she wanted to be, back at Harbor, ready to pick up where her sister had left off, as the Queen of the Harbor School.

The scene picked up at the beach, where Seth and Summer were busy playing Frisbee with Taylor, and Ryan and Marissa were sitting together on a towel.

"You wanna get in on the game, Ryan asked?"

"Nah. I just wanna stay here. I'm beat from the day we've had already. But I have something I want to give to you." Marissa pulled an envelope out of her beach bag.

"Marissa, you don't have to give me anything." He was cut off.

"This is a very belated birthday present. I know I didn't make it, but when I heard about this, I just had to get it for you, I know it was perfect."

Ryan opened the envelope, and took out two tickets to Journey and Foreigner.

"Marissa, this is..AMAZING!" Throughout his life, he always wanted to see Journey, his favorite band, live.

"Well I heard that I missed out on a killer Foreigner cover act, and when I saw Journey opening, I immediately thought of you. The concert's next week."

"So will it just be you and me?" He asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to go on an "official" date.

"Well, Seth found out and decided he wanted to make the trip too, so it'll be the four of us. It'll be like, a nice road trip before we all go away." Marissa knew she wanted it to be the two of them, but was just as happy to see the smile on Ryan's face.

"This is perfect," Ryan said. "I swear you know the perfect things to make a guy's day, Marissa Cooper.

Just as he said that, the sun started to set. Just as the sun was going down, Marissa leaned over and gave Ryan a peck on the cheek. He turned over to her, and suddenly looked confused. He hadn't expected it, but he was somewhat happy.

Credits roll.

Song list:

"Under the Sun" – Sugar Ray

"Roll to Me" – Del Amitri

"New Age Girl" – Deadeye Dick

"Hanginaround" – Counting Crows

"Better Together" – Jack Johnson


	4. Chapter 4

Season 4 – Episode 4: The Goodbye

The episode picks up with the Core 4 riding up I-5 towards Los Angeles. Ryan and Marissa are in the front, and Seth and Summer in the back. There is Journey playing in the background.

"Can't we turn this off," Seth pondered. He obviously is not a big fan of Journey, as was made apparent on his drunken trip to the airport to stop Anna.

"Seth, if we turn this off you won't even know who Journey is. We know you couldn't tell the difference between them and Foreigner when you were planning the birthday party." Ryan was acting sarcastic, because he didn't really care about the band mistake, but he liked pointing out when Seth was wrong.

"Ryan, you know that this all sounds the same to me. I just don't get why we can't put some Death Cab on." Everyone looked annoyed with Seth. "I mean, we're going to see Journey, why do we have to listen to then on the way."

"It's just what you do Cohen," Summer said as she bopped him on the head. "Besides, we should be enjoying this. It's one of the last times we'll be together for awhile." Summer hit the chord that they had all been ignoring. After their great summer, one in which all of them became so close, it seemed unfair that it was about to change forever.

"Let's not talk about the future," Marissa chimed in. "Let's just enjoy what we have in front of us," she added as we heard the familiar lyrics of "Separate Ways".

The scene switches to the Cohen house. Sandy and Kirsten are enjoying a dinner for two.

"So I guess this is how it's going to be without the boys around," Kirsten commented.

"Well, we've still got a few months until then, Dear. It'll be interesting to see how it goes. I still can't believe Ryan's leaving. I mean it's only been 3 years since he's been here, but we're so attached." Kirsten suddenly looked upset.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Sandy. I have nothing to do. Ryan's leaving in a few days, Seth's leaving in a few months, and then, it'll be just us. No one to hassle in the morning, no one to get in trouble, I won't even have anyone to cook for." Kirsten suddenly broke down in tears. It seemed like an occasional event that was suddenly gaining frequency. Sandy came over to her and embraced her.

"Honey, I'll be here to hassle you, I'm sure I'll get in trouble, I hope you'll still cook for me, AND I'm sure that we can find something to do to pass the time." Sandy bent in and gave Kirsten a kiss. It seemed they'd be alright after all.

The scene switched over to Harbor, where it was club day. Caitlin Cooper strolled in, making it obvious she was boss of the school. Two girls appeared by her, and identified themselves as Mary and Sara.

"Caitlin Cooper," Mary said. "Is it true you're back here for good?"

"Absolutely girls, I came to rock this place," Caitlin added, with confidence.

"Well we're glad to see you're back," Sara said. They both looked like molds of the Summer we met in season one. "I hope you'll be at the party this weekend. We're having a party at my beach house, end of summer bash. It's gonna be off the hook."

"Of course I'll be there. I mean, who better to be there than the queen of the scene." Caitlin flashed a smile. "How about we find out something to do? I hear the social committee has everyone who's anyone."

"Wasn't your sister social chair?"

"Absolutely," Caitlin added, but quickly changed the topic. "Let's head over there and see if we can get involved. Maybe we can get on in time to plan the Kickoff Carnival they're having before the term starts."

Caitlin and her new posse shuffled off to the Social Committee, where they were in an intense debate over Caramel Corn or Cotton Candy.

The scene switches to the L.A. Coliseum, where Foreigner was just starting up their set. The core 4 were in what turned out to be really great seats. Seth was clearly trying his best to enjoy himself, but clearly looked preoccupied with something else. Summer and Marissa were having a good time, and Ryan was also looking somewhat preoccupied. Foreigner was starting into it's hit "Cold as Ice".

"Speaking of Cold as Ice, I'm gonna go get some drinks," said Marissa. "Ryan, wanna come with?"

"Sure. You guys want anything," he said to Seth and Summer.

"My iPod," snapped Seth. Summer proceeded to hit him as Ryan and Marissa went.

"Can't you just try to enjoy yourself? Everyone else is having a great time, Cohen." Summer looked annoyed.

"Summer, I'm trying, very hard, but you can't tell me you're not thinking about this weekend."

"Cohen, I'm terrified. I don't know what to expect, and you won't be there with me." Seth all of a sudden looked more cheerful.

"Au contraire Summer, I will be there. I talked to your Dad, and he agreed he might need some muscular man like me to help carry stuff into your dorm. Besides, I figured I need to get used to fall in Rhode Island." Summer suddenly looked happy, but that could've just been her laughing at Seth's muscle comment.

"Cohen, that's great, you didn't have to though. It might make it harder, you know." She suddenly looked down.

"Summer, I want to be there for you, and I want you to be happy. If you don't want me to go, just let me know." He looked bummed at her sudden change of mind.

"Cohen, you know I want you to be there." They both looked happy, and joined together for a kiss, just as Ryan and Marissa got back, and Foreigner was playing "Waiting for a Girl Like You."

The scene switches back to the social committee meeting. We cut in on the final decisions before the big event.

"OK. We have settled on cotton candy, and decided on a kissing booth. Do we want to get the ferris wheel," asked the Social Chair.

"No, we want a tunnel of love," shouted some random girl.

"I disagree," chimed Caitlin. "I think we need the ferris wheel. It's been there for the past years, and I think it needs to stay." She didn't want to say, but she knew about her sister and Ryan meeting at the ferris wheel, and thought she wanted to keep it there, as a tribute to the both of them.

"We agree," shouted Mary and Sara, in unison.

"Then it's settled, the ferris wheel stays," the Social Chair said cheerfully.

The scene switches back to the concert, where Journey had come on, and Ryan looked ecstatic. Seth had finally begun to enjoy the show, and was dancing with Summer during the song "Don't Stop Believing". Marissa came up to Ryan during it.

"Hey you. Enjoying the concert?"

"This is amazing, Marissa." He sounded differently, as he rarely showed a lot of emotion in his voice. The band finished "Don't Stop Believing" and went right into "Faithfully". It seemed like it was getting close to the end, and Ryan was wondering if they would play it. Seth and Summer went into a slow dance, and Ryan looked toward Marissa.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, softly. Marissa looked at him, and remembered the other times they'd slowdanced, but quickly smiled.

"I'd love to," she replied, cheerfully. They went together, and it just seemed natural. They continued to dance while Marissa whispered into Ryan's ears.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far? I mean, you heading off to college, and us still being this close?"

"Honestly, I was never sure. I do know that I'm happier it's this way." He knew that this was better than anything, and much better than imagining what he'd been doing had Marissa not been around. He knew this was the perfect way to be spending his final days in Newport.

"Do you remember when we danced at my mom's wedding, well, her last one. You were ready to leave back to Chino?"

"Yeah, I remember." He remembered quite well, because he truly thought that was the first time he'd really felt like he was losing his first love. It broke his heart to break hers, and all he did was listen to what she had to say.

"Well I'm not going to say I wish you didn't have to go, or that I had to go. But I want you to know that I will wait for you Ryan. I'm not asking you to, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you." She smiled, and looked into his eyes. He knew it was true, and did all he could do when he heard "Faithfully". He went in, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Seth and Summer noticed, and then followed suit, and both looked much happier. They always were believers in the fact that Ryan and Marissa being together made their relationship better. Marissa pulled back, and looked very happy.

"Thank You," she said. Ryan smiled and said, "No, Thank You. I know we're going to be apart for a bit, but you should know you mean more to me than anything. I want to be with you Marissa…but you know I can't right now. I can't do it with you on the ship, and me at Berkeley. We just have to see what happens when you're back, and we have more time. This summer's been amazing, but I need it to be permanent, remember Marissa." He looked into her eyes this time, and she gave a nice smile.

"You read my mind Ryan Atwood." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Journey ended the song, and the concert.

The scene switched over to the next afternoon, as Neil was packing the U-Haul with Julie.

"Are you alright, Neil," she said. She never really saw him like this.

"It's just hard to believe it's come to this. My little girl's going away."

"Neil, you told me to be strong, and I have been. And you know that I'll be here for you." She leaned in and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy that we've found each other Neil." Meanwhile, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa came back from the Cohens, where they were saying goodbye.

"Well, we're all packed Summer," Neil said. Summer proceeded to give Marissa a hug, as well as Seth gave Ryan a hug.

"Well I guess this is goodbye buddy," said Seth.

"Sum, I'm going to miss you so much," said Marissa.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Coop."

"Don't miss me too much at the house Seth, and you know you can come visit Berkeley whenever you want," said Ryan

Ryan hugged Summer, and Seth hugged Marissa, before Marissa went over to Ryan.

"Ryan, I know we always haven't been the best of friends, but I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, and I know you'll do very well at Berkeley." She went in and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Julie."

"Marissa, you know that I'm going to miss you, but I want you to have a great time."

"I'll miss you too, Mom. I love you."

Neil went over and gave Ryan and Marissa hugs, and Neil, Julie, Summer, and Seth got in the car, and headed to the cruise port. Ryan and Marissa are left at the house, with Marissa's stuff, ready to go, when Ryan gets a phone call.

"Yes, OK, really. Sounds great, see you there."

"Who was that," Marissa asked.

"Oh, just a reminder. We have one stop to make before we get to the airport.

"OK." Marissa seemed worried, because of the last trip to the airport, but she trusted that nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

The scene switches to the Harbor School, where the kickoff carnival was in full effect. They had decided to hold it before the term started this year.

"I thought we'd take one more stroll on the ferris wheel. I know we're not Harbor students, but there is no dean to throw us out this year."

"Perfect," Marissa replied. They loaded into the ferris wheel, and Ryan spotted Caitlin and mouthed "Thank You" to her, letting it known that she called him telling him to stop there. The ferris wheel loaded up, and "Forever Young" played as we saw Ryan and Marissa get to the top, and the camera shows them making out, while "Forever Young" plays.

The scene switched over to the cruise port. The ship was ready to depart on a training run, and we enter the scene with Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Ryan, and Marissa.

"Well, I guess this is it," Sandy said.

"Ready to go, kiddo," Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Marissa replied. She went and hugged Sandy and Kirsten. "Can I have a minute alone with Ryan?"

"Sure."

Ryan and Marissa walk over to the window, and look out on the ship.

"You ready to do this, Marissa," Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but not ready to say goodbye."

"You don't have to, Marissa. I'll always be with you, and it's only a few months."

"I'll miss you, Ryan." She went in, and they kissed again.

"See you soon, Marissa." Jimmy shook Ryan's hand, and the two boarded the ship, Marissa continuously looking back at Ryan.

"Ready for the trip north, Ryan," Sandy asked.

"Yeah."

The next scene shows Seth, Summer, Neil, and Julie arriving at the airport in Rhode Island, and then switches to watching Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten in a U-Haul, driving up Scenic Route One, along the coast, watching the cruise ship go out to sea, as Bon Jovi's "Never Say Goodbye" plays in the background, as we see a sign that says "Now Leaving Orange County."

Credits Roll

Music List:

"Separate Ways" – Journey

"Cold as Ice" – Foreigner

"Waiting for a Girl Like You" – Foreigner

"Don't Stop Believing" – Journey

"Faithfully" – Journey

"Forever Young" – Alphaville

"Never Say Goodbye" – Bon Jovi


	5. Chapter 5

The O.C. Season 4 – Episode 5: The Readjust

The scene opens up with shots around the Cal campus. There are random students walking around, and lots of people wandering around, and focuses in on the Cohen's Range Rover. Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten are unloading boxes from the back.

"I can't believe you're going to be staying in my old dorm, Ryan," Sandy said. Ryan smiled, knowing it made him happy. He always wanted to see Seth go to Berkeley, but felt happy that Ryan was going there. Ryan knew that it probably wasn't a random assignment, as he knew Sandy had numerous contacts on campus.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Ryan stated with his usual emotionless tone. He usually would've been excited, but he had been unhappy about the fact that Marissa wouldn't be at Berkeley like she was supposed to be.

"Well, let's go and move into the room," Kirsten added. The three of them took the moving cart and proceeded into the hall as Sandy started explaining things about campus.

The scene switches over to Brown University. We are treated with a few overhead shots, while they focus in on an apartment building. As we enter the scene, Summer, Julie, Seth, and Neil are in the room. Summer is heard yelling orders, and Dr. Roberts and Seth are carrying a rather large dresser.

"Closer to the window!" Summer seemed very demanding when telling Neil and Seth to move the dresser.

"Center it," added Julie. You would think that they were a mother-daughter tandem.

"Cohen, stop slacking!"

"Summer, this dresser is ridiculously heavy. What do you have in hear?" It was clear that Seth had started to perspire in the process of moving everything in.

"We filled everything up in the dresser to make it easier to unpack," added Neil. "I wonder when your roommate will be here Summer."

"Well, she said she'd be here after us. At least I get to pick what side of the room I want. Cohen, I need my laptop working, and you know I can't do anything with computers. Hook it up, please." Summer had a pretty demanding tone, but quickly added a please to not annoy Seth. Seth went over and starting toying with the laptop.

"Neil, why don't we go grab some lunch for all of us. I saw a nice café on the way here, and thought we could grab some stuff for us all to try while Summer and Seth get everything fixed up."

"Sounds great Julie. We'll be back soon kids." Neil and Julie left, and almost instantly came in a petite blonde girl. Presumably, this must've been Summer's new roommate.

"Summer Roberts!" The girl ran over to her.

"Cassie Milton!" They had a quick hug. "Great to finally meet you," Summer added.

"Well it looks like you're all packed up. Is that Computer guy gonna be out of here soon?" Seth looked back, displeased.

"Oh, No," added Summer. "This is my boyfriend, Seth. He's coming to RISD in the Spring."

"Oh, sorry, nice to meet you," Cassie added. "I'm just gonna tell the movers to come up."

"Your parents aren't here?"

"Well, my father couldn't make it. He had some campaign stuff for Pennsylvania Senate. My mothers with the movers though." It seemed Cassie was one of those picture-perfect children, with the political father, and always does perfect.

"So, let's chat," Cassie added. "Anything interesting happen over your summer?"

"Well, actually, there was a lot," Summer added, and started to explain while the scene switches back to Cal.

Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten were finishing up unpacking the room when Ryan's roommate walks in.

"Ryan Atwood. Nice to meet you," the roommate added.

"Dave Sanders. Thought we'd never meet." The two shook hands as we get a glimpse of Dave. He seems like your average teenager.

"Hi Dave. I'm Sandy Cohen. This is my wife Kirsten." They all shook hands. "We're Ryan's guardians."

"Nice to meet you both. My parents should be right up."

"So, where are you from? What's your major," Sandy inquired.

"I'm from Seattle, actually. I'm planning on majoring in Pre-Law, and then hopefully move on to Law School." Sandy looked thrilled.

"Wow, I've met my best friend. I'm a lawyer myself, well, Public Defender now, but I've been in the private sector as well." Sandy was very proud. "If you ever need any kind of help, let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Cohen. Well, I'm gonna go get my parents, and bring everything right up. I'll see you all later."

"Actually, we were just going to head out to breakfast. But we will see you later Dave."

Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan left the room with Dave.

The scene picks up with Summer, Seth, Neil, and Julie in Summer's room. The time had some to say goodbye. Julie came forward first.

"Summer, you've always been like a daughter to me, and I just want you to be strong, and don't miss us too much." She gave her a motherly hug.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." She hadn't known how that came out, because she never really looked at Julie liked a mother, and didn't have the best relationship with her. She felt it was due to her father's happiness with her. Neil went up to his only daughter next. He took her into his arms.

"Summer, I know you're going to do great things here at Brown. All you have to do it put your heart into, and you will succeed." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'll miss you, Daddy," Summer said softly as a tear fell down her cheek as well. It was hard saying goodbye to the only one who had every truly been there for her for years. She wiped up her tear as Seth came over.

"Summer, god this is hard," he said. "I mean, for years I thought that we'd be together, when you didn't even know my name, but I never envisioned I'd have to say goodbye to you."

"Cohen, it's only for a few months," she replied.

"I know, I know, but I'm really going to miss you. And this is so hard to say, but I can't wait for January, so we can be together." Seth looked like he was about to breakdown, but held himself together.

"Cohen, I never thought we'd make it this far. I mean, I never thought we would be what we turned out to be, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I'm thrilled that things turned out how they did, and that you wanted me to come here. I'm going to miss you over the next months, but I'll still be waiting for you come January, because I love you, Seth." She squeezed him as she finally broke down.

"I love you too, Summer." They kissed briefly, as Seth wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's not goodbye forever Summer, just a few months."

Seth, Julie, and Neil left, and as Summer waved goodbye from her window, we see Seth in the backseat, shedding a single tear.

We come back to Berkeley, where Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten were standing at the car.

"Well, Ryan, I never thought it'd come to this day," Sandy said. "I still remember when we met kid, and I knew you had all the potential in the world, and we're so proud of you for taking advantage of it. We're gonna miss you kid." He went and gave him a hug.

"Ryan, I don't know what we're gonna do without you around, but rest assured we'll always have the pool house ready if you want to come home for a weekend to visit or whatever," Kirsten said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryan responded. "I just want to thank you guys for everything. I mean, ever since I came to Newport you've always been with me, through thick and thin, and I'm just so happy that you took me in."

"Ryan, we wouldn't change anything that's happened. We'll miss you kid."

Sandy and Kirsten got into the car, and waved goodbye to Ryan as Dave walked up from behind.

"Hey man," said Dave. "You wanna go see what Cal's all about?"

"Sure," said Ryan.

"I think there's some lame orientation meeting for the floor, but afterwards a bunch of us are gonna head out to the frats. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Ryan replied, as they walked back into the building.

Scene changes to Brown, where Summer is sitting in her room, readjusting things, and color-coordinating her closet, as Cassie was saying goodbye to her mother.

"Now be sure to call us everyday Cass, and let us know how everything is," her mother said.

"I will, Mom, don't worry." Summer was starting to worry how she was going to live with this girl. Her mother left, and Cassie sat down onto her bed.

"God, I thought she'd NEVER leave," Cassie said, as she looked under her bed. She grabbed out a backpack, and pulled out two handles of vodka. Summer looked shocked.

"Whoa, drink much," Summer asked.

"Oh absolutely. My parents think I'm a little angel," Cassie said with a smile. "How about a shot to celebrate the start of a new year?"

"I don't really drink that much…but why not," Summer responded. Cassie poured two shots, and they toasted, and downed the shots. Summer grabbed a bottle of lemon tea to chase it down, while Cassie did nothing.

"Whoa, strong drinker," Summer inquired.

"Oh, I'm a champ." Summer looked as Cassie suddenly reminded her of a past Marissa. "So I hear the lacrosse house is having a kegger later. You wanna join me," Cassie asked.

"Why not," Summer replied. She was already dressed for the occasion, and grabbed her keys and left, as the camera focuses on her forgotten cell phone.

The scene switches to a party. There's barely any lights, empty cans of Natural Light, college students grinding, and multiple beer pong tables that are scene: all the ingredients of a fraternity party. Ryan is shown with a beer in hand, as some drunk girl comes up and starts grinding with him.

"Hi, who are you," she said.

"I'm Ryan." They danced for a bit until he pulled away. She was still dancing with him when he took a step back.

"So do you wanna go back to my dorm," she asked as she finished off her beer.

"No, that's alright. I have a girlfriend back home." She looked disappointed, but moved over to the next guy. All of a sudden we see a stumbling Dave move in.

"Dude, how could you turn her down. She's hot!"

"I've got a girlfriend back home. How much have you had to drink?"

"Just two beers." It was either a lie, or he was experiencing drunkenness for the first time. Ryan took him and started walking him out. It reminded him of his first night in Newport, helping a first-time drunk Seth sneak into the house.

The scene switches back to Newport, where we see Seth dialing Summer to no answer.

"Hi, Summer. I guess you've forgotten about me already. I guess you're having fun, so, just call me later. Love You."

Seth looked out the window, as he finally realized everything in his world finally changed, and it took him back to what his life was like Pre-Ryan. He sat down at his desk, pulled out a notebook, and started to draw as the camera fades out.

Roll Credits.

Music List:

"Goodbye Girl" – Hootie and the Blowfish

"California Love" – 2Pac and Dr. Dre

"College Girls are Easy" – Eazy E

"Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn" – Hellogoodbye


	6. Chapter 6

The OC Season 4 – Episode 6: The Career Decision

The scene picks up at Brown University dorms, late night. Summer and Cassie had just gotten back to the dorms. Both had been out partying, and had done some drinking, Cassie more so than Summer. Cassie stumbled in, with Summer guiding her in.

"THAT was close, and on our first night here," said Summer. She had lots of experience sneaking intoxicated people around after her years with Marissa.

"I can't believe we had this much fun on our first night, Summer," Cassie slurred. She looked tired, but that was because of the long night of drinking. She had pregamed more than Summer, and had a great time. "I already got five numbers, Sum. How about you?" She obviously forgot about Seth.

"I made a few friends from the floor, and I have two missed calls from Seth, remember." Cassie was too busy trying to remove her heels, while Summer listened to her voicemails. She decided to wait until morning to call Seth back. Prom night had been the last time she had drank as much as this night, and she followed Cassie to the bathroom to wash up, while Cassie went to flush out her system.

The scene picks up in Newport the next morning. The clock reads 8:32 A.M., and we see Seth's phone ringing. He groggily picks up the phone, and sees the picture of Summer on the caller ID. He picks it up with a barely audible, "Hello?"

"Cohen, nice of you to answer. Shouldn't you be awake already?" Summer must have forgotten the time difference.

"Summer, it may be 11:30 where you are, but here at home it's only 8:30, and I'm still looking forward to a few more hours of sleep," he said, annoyed.

"Well, if you don't want to make the time to talk to your girlfriend who's across the country who just happens to miss you dearly, than I understand." Seth quickly woke up.

"How was your first night, dear," he asked excitedly, but sarcastically.

"It was great. We went to a party, and it was a good time. I experienced the college life, and BELIEVE me, it's just like Newport 3 years ago. I mean, taking Cassie back was just like taking Marissa home in the past. I was a champ at it."

"Well that's good."

"But, I have to go to an orientation meeting. Miss you Cohen."

"Well, alright, as much as I love talking to you, Summer, I'll let you go," Seth said sarcastically. "Love you."

"Love you too," Summer responded, as they hung up the phone. Summer looked kind of sad. She realized it was the first time she'd talked to Seth from across the country.

Outside of the Cal Student Union, Ryan was seen looking for Dave. He had just been at an Architecture Department Orientation, and was meeting Dave for lunch. Dave appeared, coming from the dorms, looking as if he missed his Pre-Law meeting. He looked unkept, and unshowered.

"Hey man. Rough night?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you I've never been drunk before. Was I alright," Dave asked.

"You were fine. I thought you were lying to me when you said you had only two beers."

"No, my parents kept me on a tight leash at home. I've been waiting to get here to let loose, but I didn't wanna get too crazy."

"Well, you were a fun drunk, except when you questioned me after every girl that walked away from me. I forgot to tell you I have…a girl, back home." Ryan looked confused at what to call Marissa.

"Oh, man, sorry about that. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, we're sort of kinda together. I'm not really sure, but we were on really good terms when I left."

"Is she back home?"

"Actually, she's working on a cruise with her Dad for a few months, so she can decide what she wants to do with her life."

"Good plan. You ready for some lunch. I'm starved."

"Good idea," Ryan replied, as they headed into the Student Union.

Sandy Cohen is seen in his office, as Tara, his secretary came in.

"Sandy, one of your new clients is here. Just came out of the hospital."

"Sounds good, Tara, send him in." Tara left, as Sandy opened the file she left on his desk. As soon as he read the name, he said "Oh my God." Just as he finished, Kevin Volchok walked into his office.

"Sandy, this is Kevin Volchok," Tara said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Volchok replied in his usual snippy manner.

"I wish I could say the same." Sandy looked disgusted. How could this happen? How could he be involved with this almost murderer.

"Well, I know that there may be some…conflicts of interest…but you are my defender, and I expect you to defend me with all your might."

"Son, I've looked over your file, and even if I wanted to, there's nothing in your case. There's too much hard evidence, and god help me, I refuse to defend you."

"Well that just can't be. You're the only PD that hasn't defended me before." It was clear now that Volchok had a previous record.

"Mark my words, you will be reassigned. I'll do whatever it takes. You almost killed my son, and a girl who's like family to me." He knew he referred to Ryan as his own, and then realized that Marissa was family, in a way that he couldn't figure out. "Get him out of my office."

Two police officers came in and took him out. All Volchok did as he left was smile, which made Sandy feel sick to his stomach. He usually didn't let his cases bother him, but knew refusing a case was never a smart idea, and actually could be something a defender could look at as a career-altering move.

The scene switches to Seth alone at his desk. He seems to be working on something, and fiddling around on the computer at the same time. He has the music up loud as Kirsten walks in. He lowers the music as he realizes she's there.

"Does anyone in this house know how to knock," he asked.

"Well, if someone wasn't testing how loud their speakers can go, they could've heard the knocking," Kirsten snapped back. Seth knew his mother always had a way of winning their verbal spouts, and knew he probably got that talent from her. "I was wondering if you wanted to head out and get some lunch or something. It's been so boring around here, and you barely leave the room."

"Uhhh, yeah, sounds great, Mom," Seth replied, with a surprisingly present tone. He never really is one that is excited about hanging out with his mother.

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs in like 20 minutes."

The scene switches to Summer sitting outside an office in Brown. She was sifting through a few pamphlets from each of the Colleges of Brown University. Through all of the confusion of Seth's Brown debacle, and the long summer, she realized that she had no idea what exactly she wanted to do at college. She was reading through so she had something to say in her meeting with her counselor. A red-haired woman in her 30s walked out of the office door Summer was next to.

"Summer Roberts," she said.

"Here," Summer said cheerfully. She walked into the office.

"I'm Dina, your Academic Advisor. I thought it would be nice to sit down and talk about your future plans," she said with a smile. Summer gave a confused look.

"I'm very glad, because Dina, honestly, I really don't know what I want to do."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm an expert at these kind of things. I've been trained to help you decide what you'd like to do. Tell me, Summer, what are your interests?" Summer looked up with a smile.

"Well, I love to shop. I'm from California, and consider myself an expert shopper. I always thought when I grew up that I'd be some famous designer, and make clothes for a living." Dina looked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Brown doesn't have a Fashion Design degree, but I may have a recommendation for something that may work for you. How do you feel about business?"

"Well, I never really thought about it."

"Well you say you have a fashion sense. With a business degree in entrepreneurship, you'll have the abilities to open your own boutique, or even run your own fashion line." Summer looked a bit happier. She hadn't realized that she'd be able to do this.

"So you're saying that I could still run my own fashion store, even being at Brown?"

"Absolutely. Brown's entrepreneurship program is one of the best around. Graduating with a degree will help you running a business, but the actual designing could be done by yourself or someone else. But, remember, you have to think hard before you make a decision like this. But, rest assured, that with any degree from Brown, you'll be fine. So let's talk about your course selections.

The scene switches to Kirsten and Seth's lunch. They're sitting at a small café and have just received their drinks.

"So, how have you been holding up, Seth?"

"Mom, you didn't need to 'wine' and dine me to ask me what's up."

"What's wrong with a mother wanting to bring her son out to lunch?"

"Anyway, I've been fine. I miss Summer, but I've been keeping myself busy."

"And what exactly have you been doing?"

"I'd rather not say right now." Kirsten had no idea how to take it, but decided to drop it.

"So how serious are things between you and Summer?"

"Uh, they're good…" Seth never really know how to take questions from his mom, especially questions that had to do women.

"Well that's good to hear. I just feel for you, Seth. I know it's hard to be far away from the one you love. You know, your dad and I had a time where we were very distanced." Seth didn't need to be reminded of his mother's periods of time where she spent more time drunk than sober. "But, I'm just glad that you're happy with it." She went on to smile.

The scene picked up back at the PD's office. Sandy was pacing outside of his bosses office when he heard someone shout "Come in." He stormed into the office of Mr. Barker. Mr. Barker used to work under Sandy until he left, and was promoted to his current position. He was never happy with Sandy leaving for private practice, and didn't give him a job back easily.

"Sandy, I hear that you are refusing a client. You know that it's not standard procedure, and he's already been defended by everyone we have. What is your excuse?"

"Tom, he nearly killed my son and his girlfriend. The case is impossible to defend against, and I just can't make that kind of mistake. My family would never forgive me. There is no bone in my body that says this kid should walk, and you know I never lose," Sandy snapped back.

"Sandy, you've got a lot of nerve. Now I understand that you have a matter of conflict, but I can't just allow you to drop the case, and especially go on to say you can't lose. So what, take the case, and don't defend him."

"So you're saying I shouldn't do my job correctly?"

"What I'm saying is you know he was wrong, sometimes you shouldn't defend him.

"This is ridiculous, Tom. I can't believe you've stooped to this level."

"Sandy, you better watch how you address me. Since you've been gone, I've been in charge around here, and am currently you're supervisor.

"Well not anymore, I quit, Barker."

"I just hired you a few weeks ago. You can't just quit like that!"

"Well I just did."

"Sandy, you're making a horrible decision for your career. Don't think you'll come out of this unscathed."

"Barker, you better watch yourself, because you haven't witnessed what I could do to you," Sandy said, as he stomped out of the office.

Song List: None.


End file.
